


Some Things Are Meant To Be

by grizzmahsnizz



Series: Idiots In Love? [1]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, Romantic Friendship, Songfic, Weddings, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzmahsnizz/pseuds/grizzmahsnizz
Summary: Brian always knew he would end up alone in the endBut he didn't want it to hurt so bad..Being the best man to his one true loves wedding isn't so bad...right?





	Some Things Are Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by this song https://youtu.be/zY2X-cXuYQU and one of the comments I read to make this fic.
> 
> I portray myself through Brian most of the time and well this is one way to get through my own personal feelings
> 
> hope you enjoy

Brian smiled, it was a fake smile but Scott didn't need to know that this was his day, he should be happy, and Brian should be happy for him.

_ But it’s hard to be happy with a gaping hole in your chest where your heart should be, isn't it? _

"How do I look?" Scott asked, looking at his friend, and best man, through his reflection in the mirror, adjusting his tie slightly. Brian kept on smiling, that stupid fake smile of his that he's been practicing for years "You look great man..Vicky will hardly be able to keep her hands off of you" Brian said with a chuckle, causing Scott to let out a small laugh of his own, which sent more sharp paints into Brian's chest. "I can't wait, I'm so excited" the wolf exclaimed, his tail wagging to only further prove the statement. That was one of Brian's favorite things about Scott, how just simply joyous that one man could be, albeit a bit dim at times but that's what made him all the more special. "Can you believe all it took as one prom night?"

Prom, that one word, made Brian almost physically flinch. That was when his opportunity to actually have some form of happiness, was ripped right from him, by one of his closest friends. 

And Brian just let it happen.

He was used to being disappointed.

It wasn't anything new. 

~

Scott held Vicky's small hands within his own, smiling at his blushing bride, he almost bawled when he saw her coming down, but to see her this beautiful and this close filled him with so much joy. It took everything in the wolf to not wag his tail. Vicky was on the brink of tears as well, she couldn't believe this was happening, with Amira as her maid of honor, nothing could make this moment any more magical.

The ceremony began, it was beautiful, as were the vows between the happy couple. Brian just smiled, through the whole thing, mainly trying to block out the entire thing and just use it to fuel his ever growing pit of despair in the near future. Though a certain phrase made it out against the jumbled phrases of utter love and adoration. 

**"** ** _If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace_ ** **"**

This was it, this was his chance.

The couples eyes nervously glanced around, only a certain few eyes landed on the zombie, ranging of colors of red and white. Brian locked eyes with Amira, who shot him a worried glance, she was the one to find out about the feelings the undead boy had for the wolf first. Brian had opened his mouth slightly to speak, but he took one glance at the couple who stood before him, seeing the both of them not even glance away from each other's eyes. He closed his mouth.

The ceremony continued.

** _"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Scott Howl!"_ **

~

Brian did his best he could to make his speech at the reception, but ended up cutting it short, he used the excuse that he had to go to the bathroom. 

The zombie went straight to the bar. 

The dances started one by one, he then heard the song that the couple used for their dance start playing.

It was the song that they danced to at prom. 

Tears stung at the corner of Brian’s eyes, he took a big swig of his drink and then made his way to the hallway that leads out. He wanted to be there, he really did, but he just couldn’t take it, he couldn’t.

Not in the state that he’s in.

As he opened the door, one of the lyrics of the song was clearer than the rest.

_ “Some things are meant to be” _

**Author's Note:**

> Wow a lot more spaces and a lot less writing than I thought but I had been wanting to post some brianxscott stuff for awhile and i've been feeling some type of way for this boyo irl and i thought i shall portray this through writing. 
> 
> May change names in this series in the future to names that my friends and I use for the characters but I'll leave og names for now


End file.
